New Zealand
New Zealand (English: New Zealand) is the 31st Character in the game and was added in Update 2.0 with Sweden and Z. He is the first character from Oceania in the game and is a 5 star opponent in Arcade. He has an easy [[Unlock Requirements|'unlock requirement']] and he is one of the best characters in the game. __TOC__ Playing style New Zealand plays quite defensively as a CPU. Appearance New Zealand has light skin, but brown Māori "tattoos" (actually called tā moko) all over his face, making him look darker skinned. He also has black hair. Power Button Effect In his Power Button State, New Zealand stretches out his tongue, bears teeth and widens his eyes. This is a sign of strong and deep-felt emotions in Māori culture. Power Shot: Haka Shot New Zealand's Power Shot is the Haka Shot. When New Zealand activates his Power Shot, he will yell "Haka Shot" and two white circles will briefly appear on the ground. One will be right where the defender is standing and the other will either be in front of or behind him. There is a short pause and then the ball starts to get shot from New Zealand. When it does, lightning strikes the area where the two circles were. If the defender gets struck by the lightning, then they will be unable to jump, kick or move for a second, making it almost impossible for him to block the ball, unless it is shot low. When the defender is struck by the lightning but blocks the ball and has his Power Shot ready, it won't be activated. When New Zealand kicks his opponent while he is electrocuted, the opponent will spin around until a goal is scored and is hard to control. If the defender avoids the lightning, and gets hit by the ball, he/she will be turned into a rugby ball. This rugby ball cannot activate a Power Shot, or move, and can be kicked around. This allows New Zealand to move around and score before the defender turns back to normal. This seems very good, but it is easy to counter or deflect into New Zealand's goal. However, it's a good Power Shot to use, because the computer rarely blocks or counters this shot. This power lasts for 2s. Costume: Hammer Costume New Zealand wears the Hammer Costume in Arcade Mode and Tournament. Every two seconds, the hammer will come down and hit the opponent if he is close. It can make him lose his Costume and hurt him. This is an S Rank Costume. You can buy the Costume for 430,000 Points after winning against the Cyborg in Survival. Unlock Requirements (Moderate) In order to unlock New Zealand, you must win the Amateur League with 3 characters. Or you may pay 3,000,000 points to unlock instantly. Tips and Tricks New Zealand's Power Shot may seem incredible and hard to stop at first, but if you imagine this shot to be just a normal straight-line Power Shot and handle it like that, it will get easier for you. Come close to New Zealand when he performs the Haka Shot and jump, so that the ball hits your character's head and goes into New Zealand's goal. Another good way to stop it is to counter it, but then you have to dodge the lightning. Chances of scoring when you counter New Zealand's shot are great as well, as the shot works very well against CPUs. History Trivia * New Zealand bears close resemblance to the Māori, the indigenous Polynesian people of New Zealand. He has tattoos all over his face and shows his tongue and widens his eyes after the Power Button is activated. This is a way of the expressing emotions for the Māori people. *His Power Shot makes a reference to the All Blacks, the New Zealand national men's rugby union team that always performs the "Haka," a Māori posture dance, before their matches. *New Zealand is the first character that owns a standard Costume with with an Effect. * When Characters with a special body due to a Power Button Effect (like India, Czech Republic, Nepal and Ukraine) get hit by the lightning in New Zealand's Haka Shot, then both their bodies will be visible at the same time and this mistake lasts until a goal is scored or a Power Shot is used. *He is the boss in Stage 5 of Death Mode. * New Zealand's head structure is |¯). Category:Characters Category:Oceanian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.0 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Tattooed Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Electric Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode